


Where Will You Go?

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Annie and Nina discuss the 'after'.





	Where Will You Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Being Human' nor am I profiting from this.

“I’ve never particularly approved of you and Mitchell,” Nina says. “I know you're ready to go, though.”

Decades have passed and with them a little girl. Their little girl has grown, married, and given grandchildren. Eve, spared from being a werewolf has aged decently while her parents have not received the same grace. Both suffer heart problems, and she suspects lung cancer might be contributing to Nina's breathing problems. 

“I cannot leave yet,” she scoffs. “You're going to be a great-grandmother. Everyone needs help 

“I can’t leave just yet.” Annie frowns. “You’re getting ready to be a great-grandma. I have to be here to help you out.”

Nina smiles, tripling her already deep wrinkles. Her cigarette and energy drink habits have stopped, but she swears she can still smell nicotine and sugar on her skin and hair. 

“I believe Eve can manage to guide her daughter,” she says. “We’ve taught her well, haven’t we? Have you considered the after, Annie? You know the full moon is days away and we’re unsure this transformation will be successful.” 

“I have forever to wonder about the after, right? Everyone else is aging, having children, working, and moving on while you remain frozen.” Annie smiles. “Tom has already forged our papers because people are beginning to ask questions about Mitchell being so young.”

“Where will you be going?” 

“We were thinking about visiting Denver again. Enough time has passed that no one should recognize us.”

Nina nods, shivers, and pulls her cardigan tighter. Her hand moves towards her pocket despite not having smoked for years. Huffing, she leans back into the couch and openly pouts. “Fuck getting old; do not even think about it, Annie.”

“I would never do such a thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dug up some old pieces and decided to clean them up.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
